


Black Flame Royalty

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Corruption, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Multi, Seduction, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Teen Titans animated universe-After Starfire beat back Blackfire and removed her from the throne their brother Ryand'r, AKA Wildfire, took it to prevent Blackfire from ever becoming High Ruler again. Volunteering to imprison her here in the castle he is then played by her seductive whims and mind-corroding poisoning to allow her control. Little did she know that she awakened a dark side of him that turns the tables and subjugates her instead, in both a sexual way as well as an authoritative one. He has plans to bring his other sister Starfire into it all, as well many others like female Titans.





	1. Wildfire Prince

 

**Black Flame Royalty**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One-Wildfire Prince**

 

************

 

This takes place within the Teen Titans animated comic book universe….

 

Out there in the stars of the galaxy was Tamaran; a barbaric world full of powerful alien warriors often at battle with other species, namely Gordanians. What stood out from all of them were the royal family members,two of them being princesses and one seldom seen prince. The kinder more spirited ones were Koriand’r, AKA Starfire, and Ryand’r, AKA Wildfire. Their sister Komand'r, otherwise known as Blackfire, was the black sheep of the family and a malevolent villainess often indulging in her sadistic power-hungry desires. 

At one point in time she arrived on Earth to allow her sister Koriand’r to take the fall for a crime she committed, she was later defeated by Starfire and the Teen Titans thought to never be seen again. However, Blackfire was rather stubborn about resigning herself to her fate. She escaped the galaxy police and decided to return home to Tamaran in order to claim the title of the throne, but her brother Wildfire was there still seating it until a rightful ruler was allowed to claim it.

Blackfire was elated at the possibility and the challenge of seducing her own brother and taking it from him, but only after corrupting and making him hers.

*********

On Tamaraan.

Walking alongside her and keeping a fixated frown, Ryand’r kept his focus sharp on his sister Blackfire, who walked smugly as they roamed to the throne room.

“How long are you going to keep staring at me like that,brother? I’m well aware I’m dangerous, possess a reputation, and that you know all of that.” Blackfire commented offhand earning a humph from Wildfire.

“Just keeping my eye on you, sister. Nothing personal, plus I gotta keep the throne warm.” He responded brightly as they approached the throne. Dozens of guards kept watch in the stands above and Wildfire plopped himself down on the throne seat looking at his sister expectantly.

“Don’t worry, I won’t cause trouble, besides I’m sure you can’t take your eyes off my body. I think you’ve always had an eye for me, darling brother.” Blackfire purred strutting herself before her brother making him feel erect though he tried hiding it from her giggling face.

“T-That’s so untrue, sis! Anyway you’re under house arrest here in the palace for the time being. Our sister Kori told me everything and normally you’d be exiled for the crimes you committed, but I can’t really do that to you. One reason being I don’t have the heart to banish you to who knows wherever, but also because only a king and queen can rightfully do that. So in other words, you’re my responsibility.” he explained with an upbeat yet serious grin on his face.

Blackfire simply shrugged and nodded in agreement, though on the inside of her mind she crafted her most devious cunning plan yet. She smiled with giddiness as she was impatient to begin it.

“Very well then, brother. I shall retire to my room then. These dampeners you placed on me insure that I can’t go anywhere without your permission, that is fine by me since anywhere else on this planet is a death trap.” Blackfire explained receiving a nod from Ryand’r as he summoned a pair of guards to escort her to her bedroom on one of the upper floors.

Blackfire smirked widely as she entered her old bedroom and closed the doors behind her. She touched the opal beacon on the chest portion of her outfit activating a beeping noise as though contacting someone far away.

“Yes, this is me. I have a request for you to deliver on. If you can get me these specific ingredients I will reward you handsomely. Now pay close attention….” Blackfire said standing out on the balcony looking up at the stars with a devious wide smile.

************

After receiving her ‘package’ Blackfire went about crafting a fluid substance inside a vial she intended to give her easily trusting brother. Right now she stood over her dressed finishing the mixture before pouring the completed potion into a glass vile ready to put into her brother’s food.

“There, with this Ryand’r will feel so hopelessly enamored with me that he’ll forfeit the throne to me. But….I wonder if I should rule it with him instead. He did say only a King and Queen can rightfully claim it and he is quite fetching compared to many Tamaraneans.” She pondered clutching the vial like a treasure before hiding it in her outfit.

*Knock knock*

Blackfire quickly hid the item as she heard one of the guard’s beckon to her that dinner was ready.

“Very well, I’m coming down.” Blackfire answered barely able to contain her smile as she opened the doors to her bedroom and was escorted to the dining hall.

-

Gathered around the impossibly large table were Tamaraneans of all shapes and sizes, nearly all of them warriors, as her brother sat a the leading edge holding up a car sized chalice for the toast.

“We don’t need a real occasion to have a feast of such splendor, but I consider a member of the royal family returning to be one such event. So uh yeah, cheers everybody! Let’s eat up!” Ryand’r called out hearing his people clamor in cheers as they all clashed their car-sized chalices together in a resounding clang!

Blackfire simply swished her small glass of wine unenthusiastically while rolling her eyes. She waited till everyone’s attention was scattered amidst the feasting frenzy so she could slip on by and pour the contents of the vial into Ryandr’s drink while he wrestled with Galfore over a large hunk of meat.

“Gagh! That piece of mead is mine, boy! You can’t handle it!” Galfore grunted trying to keep Ryand’r in a headlock.

Blackfire was amused by the scene of her brother tossing the large bulky guardian over his head with a display of his powers. Blackfire felt a little more than titillated by the sight of her brother exerting dominance.

‘I always did find that a handsome Tamaranean who exerts his strength over others is worth my attention. Family or not, I will have him eating out the palm of my hand by the end of the day.’ Blackfire thought to herself stealthily making her way back to her seat over all the feeding frenzy chaos at the table. She failed to notice that her thighs gnashed together in sensitive growing pleasure.

Sitting back at the table Blackfire waited patiently till her brother returned to his seat lugging a big chunk of meat over his right shoulder proudly. She took a moment to analyze his features finding himself to be perhaps the most fetching of Tamaranean males she’d seen in her lifetime, perhaps it was incredibly immoral to think this way of her own brother, but Blackfire long since stopped caring about petty things like morality. Plus in her eyes she saw an opportunity to turn him over to her side, despite his optimism and valiant spirit he was still as clueless, innocent, and as naive as her younger sister.

Blackfire felt her heart leap up into her chest the moment he took a swig of his chalice ingesting the hypnotic lust-inducing drug she slipped into it. Wildfire’s eyes shot wide open after taking a mighty gulp, he tensed up and felt a shiver run up his body as he set the large thing and looked to his sister.

Blackfire waved cutely at him as though she were flirting with him, this encouraged Ryand’r to wave back dumbly with a look of pure longing for the dark-haired princess.

‘Oh ho yeah, he’s mine now.’ She thought as he sat back down waiting for the feast to be over with.

Once everyone was gone and they were alone together Ryand’r pulled his sister into his arms smothering her face with a lust filled kiss that had her feeling incredibly excited. The taboo exchange took place right in front of the throne after everyone had left for the night. Blackfire kept her lips glued to her brother’s swapping out spit hungrily by rolling her tongue around inside his mouth. 

They made out like this for a few more minutes until eventually, they broke off from the embrace leaving both of them looking flustered and excited.

“Let’s take this to your room, eh brother? I believe we have much to communicate using our bodies. Namely things like say, sharing the throne together?” Blackfire purred testing him as the mind-controlling drug compelled Ryand’r to cave in to her wishes. It was just that strong.

“Uungh!...I want to refuse you….! But...but…!” Ryand’r struggled to say as his mind drifted further from reason. Blackfire knew which buttons to push to get him under her thumb.

Leaning up closely she took his hands into hers and placed them over her breasts licking her lips in a provocative manner. 

“How about I let you take me first before making any decisions, hm? We can have this ‘conversation’ right up there in your bedroom. I’ll even prepare myself beautifully for your arrival, after all I find myself craving your delicious body too, dear brother.” Blackfire stated in a sultry voice causing him to melt further into a depraved lustful state till she leaned into his ear licking up his right earlobe.

“How about we finally purge the sexual tension between us and get to rolling our naked bodies together under the sheets then? I’ve been longing to have you ravage me and fill my belly full of your seed.” She whispered taking it home as Wildfire rapidly nodded in agreement, completely giving in to the seductive wiles of his evil sister.

Blackfire smirked victoriously and walked with him up to his bedroom where she picked up a spare change of clothing, namely the late queen’s lingerie, and put it on while waiting atop the bed in Ryandr’s room.

-

After getting herself dressed up Blackfire prepared herself for a wild night as she sat on her brother’s wide bed beckoning to him as he followed along like a sex hungry slave. The girl was unaware of what secret primal side lurched inside of her brother readying to awaken.

“That’s right. Come to me, Ryand’r. Give in to your innate desires and together we shall claim the throne with just the two of us.” Blackfire purred as her drugged and hypnotized brother lurched his way over to her, stripping off his clothing till there were just his pants left.

Blackfire spotted his erection and licked her lips when sensing it was a larger size than he let on. She sat up off the edge of the bed practically naked with her dark choker and transparent violet lingerie. Nothing was left to the imagination as Wildfire glimpsed her nipples poking out from her firm C cup breasts. Her legs were unfortunately crossed so he couldn’t see her mound, but when he got a little closer Blackfire parted them showing off her moistening snatch through her see-through violet thong.

“Ohh ho ho ho! You...you torment me, Sis!” He grunted feeling taboo incestuous arousal for the wicked member of the family. Sure Blackfire was beautiful, dauntless, and cunning, but she was also evil and manipulative too. In the back of his mind he knew that yet still craved her body, his mouth watered and lips ran dry as he longed to taste her, ravish her while she’s underneath his thrusting frame. A darker part inside of him knew all he had to do was take it, take her, but Ryand’r brushed those dark thoughts to the side as he got close to her.

“There you are, c’mere, my handsome dashing naive brother. Give your sister a kiss.” Blackfire purred as Wildfire was now just a breath away from her face.

She cupped the bottom of his chin seductively and blew into his face gently before grabbing his cheeks and sucking him in! Wildfire’s lips brushed into Blackfire’s for a full-blown kiss that wasn’t among family members. Wildfire instantly moaned and went slack in her grasp as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“Hhmmmm! Mmmnnnh!” Blackfire hummed as she pulled him closer, parted his lips and hungrily wormed her tongue into his mouth swirling it around inside.

Wildfire craved her even more and wrapped his arms around her backside pulling his sister close as they shared in on the raunchy tongue fueled kiss. Both of them had their eyes closed with Wildfire blushing madly as his sister successfully seduced him. Tugging him along with her Blackfire pulled her brother onto the bed continuing their make-out session. Heated sounds of breaths, moans, and the soft claps of lips pressing into each other were made for the next fifteen minutes. 

Blackfire wouldn’t admit to it out loud but she secretly found her brother incredibly attractive as well. She remembered having fantasies of him dominate her in bed as his body rutted into hers like an animal in mating season. This often gave her such extreme arousal that she sometimes made a mess of her panties in bed. She blamed it on her powers going haywire when Koriand’r asked about it.

“Hhhmm!! Muuaah!” Wildfire moaned in a hot breath of arousal after breaking off from Blackfire’s lips in a wet plop of oral exchange. Blackfire laid beneath him breathing faster now since she was indulging in action that had been ignore for a long time. Tracing her tongue across her lips she decided to proceed to the next step and grabbed her brother’s shoulders so she could alternate their positions placing her on top. 

Ryand’r now laid on his back bare-chested with himself breathing rapidly in growing excitement. Blackfire smiled coyly and slid her hands past the hem of his pants tugging them down his legs, out came his steel hard erection standing at about roughly eleven inches. Blackfire felt her legs buck in growing excitement once she had seen it, Ryand’r merely blushed at her gazing upon it.

“Exquisite.” Blackfire purred as she tore off the rest of his pants and planted her hands around the base of his hardened shaft while kneeling down to it. 

Wildfire could feel her breath against the skin of his phallus making his scrawl as he grew in lust. Blackfire knew this and placed her face just above the tip of his meat sliding out her tongue so that she could wrap it around the head. 

“Oohh hoooo! Sister….!” Wildfire exhaled sharply as the dark-haired princess went further with her treatment. She waggled her tongue sensually and slowly around the top half of his penis making her brother feel every bit of her spongy moistness on his cock. 

Her hands steadied themselves around the hilt of his meat gently kneading and stroking the bottom half of his shaft making Ryand’r breathe loudly in heavily growing arousal. Then Blackfire opened up her mouth swallowing the head of her brother’s dick past her lips letting him feel the warm moistness of her mouth as she hummed in seductive delight all over it.

“Mmmmnnh!” Blackfire hummed with a smile tugging at her lips as she inhaled more of his cum into her mouth down her throat. She could feel Ryand’r trembling and growing heavy with arousal as his sister took him all the way down till her nose reached the flaxen tuft of orange hair below his navel.

Blackfire relished in the taste of her brother and gnashed her thighs tightly feeling the ever-growing moisture of her pussy tell her she was excited to feel his length too. Keeping her lips down tightly sealed with moisture-proof ring of her lips Blackfire squeezed her lips tightly and started bobbing up her head down on his length!

“Hhaaah! Sister! Nnnggh!” Ryand’r whimpered in heavy arousal as he peered down to see her head pump up and down on his cock swallowing all of it each time she felt her face smack against his waist.

Blackfire enjoyed the taste of his lengthy filling cock inside her mouth, but what she loved more was the feeling of having power over him this way. Ryand’r was completely at her mercy as she plunged herself onto his dick repeatedly gliding her lips across the phallic orange skin hungrily making him putty. The bed creaked and Blackfire soon created loud slurping noises from her suctions, she sucked so him so hard and fast that his hips rose each time she pulled back. Such is the gift of super strength after all.

His balls throbbed as he gave in further to his arousal and steadily allowed more of his inner dark side to come out the longer his sister’s seduction went. Minutes went on by and her deepthroating of Ryandr’s dick only intensified, but by the time he felt ready to burst Blackfire ceased her suction at an abrupt moment and pulled herself off leaving him frustrated.

Letting go of his dick with a wet plop she dragged herself off and flashed him a teasing smile while he grumbled with a puppy dog pout.

“Sorry, but from what I've learned it’s always best to leave em wanting more. Besides….” Blackfire stood up to her feet, tore off the thong of her nightie and removed the other half showing her completely naked outside of the black choker. Ryand’r felt his erection twitch in excitement as he basked in the sight of his entirely nude sister.

“....I want all that rich creamy essence from your balls to be put right here.” Blackfire purred licking her lips as she hunched back crouching on her legs with a hand spreading apart her vulva erotically. Wildfire nodded rapidly accepting her decision as she brought herself over to his twitching angry erection and slid herself down on it!

“HHooaaahh!! Sister!” Ryand’r moaned feeling the warm heat of Blackfire’s moist tight pocket swallow up his length as she straddled his hips.

Blackfire’s cheeks were blazing as she breathing heavily upon feeling such girth invade her depths. Her pleasure level rose drastically too as she felt nirvana upon feeling the taboo sensation of her brother having his dick plunged inside her. 

“My oh my, you are big, darling Ryand’r. And If I hazard to guess I’d say you were untouched by a female’s body….until now.” Blackfire pointed out with a dark purr as she leaned forward planting her hands on his pecs steadying herself so that she could start grinding back her hips along his waist.

“Mmmmnnh! Ooh yeah! Savor that feeling, brother! You can only get used to having this, having me if you agree to my plan to rule Tamaran together side by side as King and Queen. I’ll be happy to bear your children, after all we wouldn’t be the first brother and sister rulers this planet has seen.” Blackfire moaned out with a flustered face as she started heatedly rocking herself back and forth along his body taking his member deep into her cervix! She felt him stretch her out and prod into that part of her insides threatening to breach into her womb should he get rough with her. The thought alone enticed Blackfire more by the second.

“Y-yes! I shall rule with you, sister! Please just let me have you with me like this!” Wildfire moaned in defeat relishing the tight spongy constriction of his sister’s pussy squeezing down on him in warm pulses.

Blackfire’s lips curled upward in a malicious smile of victory after she heard those words. She succeeded in seducing her brother and was now going to rule Tamaran with him at her side. He may want romance, companionship, and children, but Blackfire wanted power and his body on top of hers instead. She would gladly give him those elements though there wouldn't be much heart in them, after all she was a girl who longed for power and danger. Aside from having her dashing specimen of a brother ready to serve her, Blackfire couldn’t want anything else.

Smirking as she made up her mind her body began getting to work riding him along and taking him deep into her pussy! The older sibling steadied her hands onto his shoulders and bounced herself against his hips bucking her pussy onto his dick in hard feverish smacks of bodily flesh.

Ryand’r moaned gutturally underneath her as his own hands came up to grab ahold of her buttocks resulting in him instinctively bucking his hips upward into her tight womanhood fucking her deep! Blackfire tossed her head back and moaned loudly as she felt his member push past her cervix and prod into her womb. It was such a sensation that it had her mind feel numbing bliss after feeling her brother begin to buck rapidly up into her waist.

Blackfire’s moaning body slammed heatedly down on his cock feeling him plunge all the way into her depths giving her unmatched pleasure in his rough wild thrusts! She rolled, grinded, and slammed her hips down on him with impassioned frenzy! She herself was getting submerged into the lustful feelings that could only be matched by a Tamaraneans bloodlust for battle, which was a whole helluva lot! 

Wildfire was moaning softly underneath her, breathing heavily as he bucked and fucked his sister’s tight pussy from underneath! Blackfire herself was getting so lost in euphoria that she was finding herself closer to cumming! Her hands left his shoulders to place themselves behind her head giving her an erotic appearance after she leaned back a little showing him her chest. She continued expertly grinding her snatch all over his length in seasoned thrusts making the bed creak dangerously to instability.

“Hhoaah! Aah! Aaaahh...oohh!” Blackfire howled as suddenly went into orgasmic spasm all over her brother’s cock after an hour-long fucking!

Wildfire winced underneath her when he felt her vaginal muscles begin to squeeze down on him in sporadic tight pulses! He grunted and clenched his teeth as he held her hips down tightly and bucked into his sister several more times before finally cumming!!

He let out a fierce howl when he felt his balls expand and his cock erupt inside his sister. Thick bulges of sperm traveled up his shaft to pour out into Blackfire’s body! Into her very womb, filling it up in abundance! Upon feeling this liquid warmth sensation Blackfire clenched her thighs down on his waist tightly riding out her climax and feeling him pump her full of sperm! 

Loud throbbing noises came from Wildfire’s crotch to the inside of Blackfire’s belly! He had never come so much before, nor did he feel the spice of having sex with a family member, which had prompted him to let out so much more than necessary in filling his sister with his essence. Blackfire relished in the afterglow of not only having her brother’s naive allegiance, but also the intensely satisfying feeling of his body meshing with hers in the heat of sexual intercourse. 

‘That...was…..amazing! In all my endeavors and crimes I have never felt such pleasure, mmmhh, I think I will be happy to have my naive sibling as my husband. With this amount of cum I wonder if I will be with child later on.’ Blackfire pondered as she slowly rode out her climax, feeling both herself and Ryand’r shudder in the afterglow of a monumental orgasm together.

Blackfire panted as she slumped to the side feeling very partially spent from that intense session, her chest was heaving along with her breasts and both their bodies were covered in sweat. Wildfire, who breathed raggedly next to her, was unusually silent as they lie together on the bed with a trail of cum seeping out of her freshly fucked hole.

Feeling sure of her victory in her plan of seduction and usurping the throne Blackfire tossed herself on her side to check up on her darling brother and future husband, only to find her once cheerful upbeat brother bearing a dark smile on his face.

“Ryand’r….?” She uttered causing him to turn his head over to see her before pouncing up at the girl catching her by surprise!

“Brother! Feeling...frisky already? Hehehe, what has gotten into you?” Blackfire asked feeling herself became titillated by this more dominant side of her brother.

Wildfire smiled maliciously, an expression she thought she’d only see on her own face, as he gripped her wrists tightly with greatly enhanced strength. Blackfire began wincing in pain and found that he was losing himself to a more feral side of Tamaranean physiology.

“Sister….I want you, all of you to become my wife. Be under my thumb and bare my seed for many many more times to come.” He stated darkly causing her grin to drop as she heard him spoke in a rather unfamiliar tone.

Wildfire held her arms apart allowing a full unrestricted view of her breasts that made him lick his lips hungrily in a perverse glare that sent shivers up Blackfire’s spine.

“You belong to me now, you’ve awakened a darker part of me with that exquisite body of yours tempting me like the seductress you are.” He added leaning in close to the now fearful Blackfire holding his arms around her head as their faces pressed closer together. “I own you, my dear soon-to-be wife.”

With that he pressed himself forward capturing her lips into a fierce lip-lock filled with energy and passion. His tongue forcefully slithered into her mouth invading her oral cavity and dominating her tongue as he pressed his body down onto her!

Blackfire felt alarm bells go off in her head as this demonic creature of lust no longer resembled her naive, idiotic, upbeat brother. Instead she feared she may have awoken a more primal side of him she didn’t know he had.

“Mmmph!! Mmnnhh!!” She moaned wide eyed into the kiss as she felt him lather his tongue around inside aggressively making her melt. His strength was enhanced in this primal state, she had nowhere left to go as she felt her brother swab out the insides of her mouth with a very eager tongue.

From there Wildfire had his way with his conniving sister for as long as he wanted until she would fall madly in love with him.

-

“Hoooaaah! Oohh! Brotheeeerrr!” Blackfire moaned as she was pinned headfirst down into the bed with Wildfire’s hands pressing against the back of her head and gripping her hips securely as he rammed into her.

Her ass was sticking out at him as he re-inserted himself into her sopping tight cum spackled cunt! He was possessed by pure animalistic lust now and Blackfire couldn’t bother to bring herself to fight him off or attempt an escape. She had awakened an animal inside the royal prince, making her realize that it was the reason he and Koriand’r were as docile and peace-loving as they were. They were beasts inside if given the right motivation.

“Hhaagghh!! Oh sister! Your body is divine! You will be my wife and mine alone! I will gladly give you a seat on the throne so as long as you share your bodily heat with me everyday of our lives!” Wildfire declared as he strongly rutted himself into her pussy from behind! Each fierce gyration his hips made into Blackfire’s rump had the girl on edge as he slammed himself savagely into her cunt!

Blackfire’s face contorted into an ahegao expression as she felt her mind slip further into depravity by having her sibling roughly fuck her like a piece of meat! Wildfire had been fucking her for a good hour and a half bringing her close to another intensified climax as he made sure he was inside when he let out.

She started groaning loudly again as the filling sensations of her brother’s dick pounding into her tight twat brought her ever more to a grand finish right there on the destroyed bed! Wildfire leaned in close over her back, cupping her face into his hand as he turned it so that he could force his lips onto hers a second time having his tongue invade her oral depths erotically!

“Mmmnnh! Hhmmm!” Blackfire moaned blissfully as she felt Ryandr’s tongue whirl around inside pressing against her tongue as he grinded his hips snugly into her body!

His hips started picking up speed resulting in rapid-fire slaps of his waist colliding into her ass! His lengthy dick burrowed and pumped back and forth into her tightening snatch! Soon enough Blackfire was cumming! Her body shuddered violently with an intense climax right there on the bed while she moaned sharply inside his mouth!

“Mmmnnn!” She howled inside his mouth and felt her vaginal walls squeeze down hotly with intensity all over her brother’s dick causing him to buck into her cumming shortly after!

“Hhagggh! Here it comes! Give me a baby, dear sister! Hooh I love you so much! You’ll be mine forever!” Ryand’r bellowed loudly after breaking off from her lips. 

His hips rutted into her a rough few times before slamming himself to the hilt and pumping another thick batch of sperm straight into her unprotected depths. He tossed his head back and roared like a primal beast impregnating its mating prey as they lay subservient underneath them. Wildfire’s balls expanded and contracted multiple times sending another volley of thick sperm filled ropes into his sister’s body.

Blackfire’s eyes went wide as she felt more liquid warmth pour into her unprotected depths! Her eyes drifted up in their sockets as she felt her belly expand due to the sheer amount of sperm Ryand’r pumped into her body. Her womb filled up entirely and her face became stuck in a blissful ahegao expression as she lay comfortably underneath her now twisted brother shuddering into a finish. He rested on top of her spooning her perfect orange body into his warm one kissing her neck lovingly with a sinister smile.

“We will be great together, dear sister. You will enjoy being queen of Tamaran and mother to my many children.” He purred cupping her mind-broken face up into another loving kiss, one Blackfire returned with glee as they made out.

 

************

Sometime later…..

 

“Sir, If I may, perhaps we should discuss this daily ritual you have with Queen Komand’r. Seeing her like this is rather unsettling, even among our people. Is it not better for morale that she at least wear something when she’s prostrated like that within the throne room servicing your majesty?” Galifor said as he knelt before the sight of king Wildfire seated on his throne, wearing the crown and cape, while his beloved Queen Blackfire knelt naked at his waist feverishly slurping his cock like it were a delicious treat. 

In and out it slid back into her mouth as she hungrily sucked on it to its fullest, all while nursing her six-month pregnant tummy happily with her two hands. The only piece of cloth she wore on her body was her Queen’s crown and a black choker, everywhere else she was as naked as the day she was born, often with cum oozing out of her holes.

“Mm, nah. I think I like her better this way. Don’t worry about morale, Galifor. Our people will come to love the name of the ‘Black Flame Royalty’.” Ryand’r declared feeling himself cum straight into Blackfire’s thirsty mouth!

 

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued….**

 

AN: This has been a project for ‘Ultrasound’, hope you enjoy it. Thanks for your support.


	2. Sibling Affection

  
  


**Black Flame Royalty**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Two- Sibling Affection**

 

****************

Following the attempted corruption of the Tamaranian prince Ryand’r by his scheming sister Blackfire, the prince brought out his innate darkness that manifested during her attempt to seduce him. Blackfire’s body and the taboo of incestuous sexual intercouse awoken a dark personality inside the normally cheerful young man, ironically turning the tables on her and aggressively dominating her sexually in his chambers until she broke. 

Blackfire’s plan backfired horribly on her and was now a mind-broken craven slut for her brother’s cock, she was also confirmed pregnant by him after a couple of weeks following their first romp. 

She currently drooled against the pillow in a mind-broken blissful expression as Ryand’r got up from the bed and pulled up his pants. His sweaty naked sister lay face down with ass high in the air as a thick viscous trail of sperm oozed out of her freshly fucked pussy.

Ryand’r had on a smug expression on his face as got up and looked for his interstellar communicator device with plans to call his one other sibling over for a visit.

Starfire.

“I’m gonna be ascending to the throne soon, it’d be best to invite our heroic other sister to the event.” Ryand’r began and picked up the communicator he took from Blackfire. “But, let’s make it a private Tamaranian only visit so that she can join you on the bed there, sister, expecting a child on the way.” He stated looking back to unconscious Blackfire wearing an ahegao face.

***********

A few days later…..

“Oohh I can hardly wait to see my brother again after so long.” Starfire gushed with excitement as she flew through space with a chipper unsuspecting smile filled with joy. “And he is ascending the throne as rightful king instead of my sister, what a joyous occasion this is!”

With that Starfire kicked off with a burst of blazing starlight speed toward Tamaran. 

-

Upon arriving at the planet she landed softly in front of her palace where the guards greeted her kindly as she made her way into the palace. Looking around and taking in the sights with star-struck eyes Starfire walked into the throne room. 

Once she opened the doors a bright expectant smile on her face she expected to see her brother on the throne ruling justly, instead she saw something else that sunk her spirits entirely.

“Hello there, dear sister.Long time, no see.” Spoke Blackfire as she sat on the throne of Tamaran wearing the crown and cape of a ruler. Nearby her was her  brother hanging his head in shame and simply standing at her side like a loyal subject.

“Aaaah?! What is the meaning of this!?” Starfire shrieked in surprise announcing her presence.

“Starfire….” Ryand’r mumbled as though his spirit was broken. Blackfire stood up from her throne and waited for Starfire to come closer.

Putting on a determined glare Starfire flew over close standing a few feet away from her evil sister now turned ruler.

“Y-you sit on the throne? How can that be? Brother!” Starfire then turned to face her brother who slumped his shoulders sunkenly as though apologizing for a failure.

“I’m s-sorry, Kory. Our sister was quite clever in her underhanded tactics. She usurped the throne by right and bested me in the duel to challenge her for it.” Ryand’r answered with low spirits.

“You want him free, then you know what you have to. Fight for his honor, sister.” Blackfire announced earning a fired up look from Starfire as she readied her fists into glowing balls of energy fueled destructive power.

“Oh it will be most pleasurable fighting you, sister. I accept!” Starfire bellowed ready to charge at her till Blackfire held up her hand halting her and wagging a finger mockingly.

“Ah ah ah, Kory, I did not say ‘I’ will be the one fighting you. As grand ruler I can issues challenges for any Tamaranian to fight whomever I choose, and for his freedom I choose….our dear brother Ryand’r as  your opponent.” Blackfire stated making Starfire’s eyes widened in mortified shock and revulsion.

Ryand’r reluctantly stepped forward placing himself in between the two sisters putting up his glowing hands readying himself to fight.

“W-what?! This is most inane, Blackfire! Madness even, you expect me to fight our own brother to free him?!” She yelled back affronted while she stood facing her beloved sibling Ryand’r.

Inwardly both Wildfire and Blackfire smiled deviously knowing their plan was working.

-Sometime earlier…

In the darkness of his bedroom Ryand’r held a naked Blackfire closely tenderly stroking her belly with a warm smile. Blackfire rested her head into his neck softly kissing up his neck till she reached his face and locked lips heatedly. 

Wildfire held her close with an arm around her waist keeping her warm and close, they stayed like this for some time when the dark malicious smirk manifested on Ryandr’s face again.

“You know, I called our sister Kory here for the celebration of my official coronation. I want us all together now with her at my side like you are now, with child to boot.” He revealed earning a smirk from Blackfire as she hummed into his neck.

“She is strong you know, as much as I  hate to admit our little sister is very powerful and will not easily accept you attempting to take her as another wife.” Blackfire mentioned gently stroking his cheek and fluffing his erection with her other hand.

Ryand’r groaned lowly in arousal and nodded in comprehension.

“Yeah, but she doesn’t know anything about how I’ve ‘changed’, we’ll use your competitive history with each other to fake an act that you’ve usurped the throne. I have not had the coronation yet and as far as the rest of our people know the throne is empty of a ruler. Kory will not suspect anything and obviously see it as another one of your villainous ploys.” He explained making Blackfire shudder in aroused excitement.

“Most devious, sweet brother. She’d jump at the chance to fight me, but with you she’ll hold her strength in reserve until you can afflict her with the special compound that awoke you to your true self. Our little sister may not be as corrupt or fallen as you have become, but she’ll become rather craven to her own untouched desires. All you have to do is take her once she’s weak.” 

Wildfire nodded darkly then affectionately caressed Blackfire’s face before leaning in about to kiss her.

“And I’ll do that in front of the entire audience of Tamaraneans there attending my coronation. A new ruler there with his two sisters as brides and mothers bearing his children, I can hardly wait.” He whispered darkly with a perverse smile and locked lips deeply with his sister, making out right there in the privacy of his bedroom.

 

-Back to Present

 

“Brother, sister, I do not wish to engage in this senseless fighting. Please, is there some other way we can fix this?” Starfire pleaded as she stood in the royal court reluctantly clenching her glowing fists. 

Ryand’r, though still keeping up the role he was playing, grimaced painfully as Blackfire stood tall and proud with throne behind her.

“Sorry, baby sister, but it’s royal rite and cannot be swayed. You must defeat our brother in combat lest he defeats and humiliates you in front of our people. You were selected for candidacy by our parents a birthrate, were you not? Ryand’r has to take the throne from you rightfully then challenge me. If you win, you get his freedom, but if you lose he gets control of you legally.” Blackfire explained making Starfire nod tearfully and ready herself in a  fighting stance as Ryand’r stood across from her doing the same.

Inwardly smirking, Ryand’r knew Starfire would hold back on instinct in their coming battle. She was the most sweet hearted of the family members and grew up with him becoming as close as they could possibly be. She loved him for sure and would not want to hurt him, but Ryand’r wasn’t banking on that chance entirely. He trained under the many lethal and non-lethal arts of Tamaran and other civilizations during his travels. Oh he aimed to win and get command of Kory, just the thought of her sharing his and Blackfire’s bed sent waves of arousal through his body.

“Now, fight!” Blackfire commanded as Ryand’r sped off in a dash of speed. 

Starfire did the same and with tears went ahead with throwing punches at her beloved brother. With a shockwave of impact her right fist clashed with Ryandr’s left and the two brawled in a frenzy of blurring blazing fists creating a series of miniature shockwaves in the middle of the throne room.

The crown of citizens were in awe at the spectacle as siblings brawled, Starfire poured a fair amount of energy and tears into her punches as they clashed with each one of brother’s knuckles. He matched her point for point and Ryand’r knew when to spring some surprise attacks in order to get ‘closer’ with his sister.  The essence Blackfire used to seduce and corrode his mind was lathered and sprayed on his person and if Starfire caught an up close whiff of it she would crumble to her knees feeling longing instead of battle drive.

“I do not wish to fight you! Can we not work together and outdo our sister?” Starfire pleaded again after engaging in a deadlock of fists with Ryand’r.

“I’m sorry, sister, it’s not just her sitting on the throne that has us against each other. It’s our ancient customs, we must battle it out and hold nothing back. Only when a victor is decided we can do something about Blackfire.” Ryand’r explained with a feigned sense of dramatic urgency and Starfire nodded in understanding.

The two broke off from their deadlock, but not before Starfire whiffed a bizarre scent coming from Ryandr’s body. Her stance become wobbly and her footing became clumsy, Starfire’s sense of focus and perception were weakening as her body became more sensitive due to some unknown force.

“Oohhh, what is happening to me? I feel….strange.” She said to herself feeling her erogenous areas on her body moisten with heightened arousal that seemed to have come out of her nowhere.

Upon seeing this Ryand’r sprung into action and got behind his addled sister hooking an arm around her neck restraining her!

“Aahhh! Brother! Stop this!” Starfire pleaded out feeling weak with strength diminished as she felt his other hand place itself around her waist rubbing it sensually. Starfire became more aroused and felt her cheeks flush as he moved the arm around her neck down to her chest pressing against her boobs.

“Eeep!” Starfire gasped incredulously with heat building up in her body. The shocking reality that her brother was touching her more intimate places while in the middle of combat. Turning her head in mortified shock she saw him smiling at her darkly as if this were planned from the start and slid his left hand up underneath her tight purple top and grabbing onto her breast. Starfire let out a weak mewl of arousal once she felt  him grope her boob tenderly underneath this fingers, the feeling was amplified noticeably through the effects of the chemical she inhaled.

“Uuhhhn! Brother…..w-what are you doing? S-stop….!” She weakly protested as she reflexively ground her body up against his masculine frame. Starfire could even feel his erection solidify and press against her buttocks through their clothing. 

At seeing this Blackfire smiled sadistically as the audience of Tamaraan’s citizens looked on in uncertainty and confusion. They knew what they were seeing yet were fully aware they could not intervene whatsoever. Some of the males even moaned in arousal at the scene of the princess being forcibly groped by her brother. Ryand’r enjoyed the thrill of fondling his sister’s firm perky mounds on her chest, he rubbed them around in circles within his hand making her squeal gasp more in ragged gasps of pleasure.

“That’s it, sister, give in to the feeling. I can tell you’ve never pleasured yourself in such a way before, not even on Earth where the people are more uninhibited.” Ryand’r breathed seductively nibbling on her earlobe making her shiver in pleasure.

“Brother, this is not you. Wh-haaahh what is happening to you?” She breathed panting with a flushed face as he squeezed her breast fondly and ground his hips into her buttocks. Starfire was very subtly groaning in arousal at his ministrations, she then felt her brother’s other arm slide down her waist rubbing his hand along her hips then to her upper thighs. His fingers gingerly squeezed her legs making her breathe hotly while he continued grinding himself against her backside.

Much to the awkwardness and arousal of the audience many were wondering when or if this fight was concluded. Ryand’r looked to Blackfire who nodded back knowingly at him giving him the ‘Go Ahead’ to proceed. That’s when Wildfire spoke up into Starfire’s ear again.

“Since you’re unable to fight back, this means that I officially win, dear sister.” Ryand’r whispered sexily into her ear and reached his right arm up to grab her face and turn it so that his lips locked with hers.

“Mnnngh!” Starfire squealed out in stiff shock as she felt her brother suck apart her lips in an unabashedly erotic kiss. 

The various onlookers were taken back in surprise yet kept watching as Ryand’r worked his tongue into his sister’s open mouth. Starfire struggled weakly in protest until she felt her body growing ever weaker and more sensitive to the feeling of his body pressed against hers. Her eyes lowered in bliss as Ryand’r slithered his tongue in and around inside her mouth slowly tasting everything inside of her. Her tongue instinctively wiggled against his as well and Blackfire flew up towards them while Ryand’r began tugging on Starfire’s clothing attempting to strip her.

Wildfire felt his sister groan futility in resistance as her top torn off revealing her perfectly round bouncy B-cup breasts in all their nude glory. Onlookers for all around felt a stir of arousal within their bodies after the marvel of seeing the princess’s breasts in full unrestrained exposure.

“Unnghh! Brotheeerr…!” Starfire whimpered out in arousal as Ryand’r then gripped her skirt and ripped that off as well revealing her nether regions clad in a scanty purple thong leaving her with only her leggings.

Blackfire noticed the stir in the crowd of people and smirked before turning around and addressing them.

“That is right, my brother Ryand’r of Tamaran shall henceforth be your new king and grand ruler. I relinquish my place on the throne to him and him alone.” She spoke out loudly and removed the crown from her own head and placed it on top of her brother’s.

All around the citizens of Tamaran, including Galifor, took a knee and bowed in respect. Ryand’r glowed with pride and smirked darkly as he looked around at all his subjects. Starfire was still held against his body appearing nearly entirely naked when Blackfire walked up to her and pulled her into a searing tongue lashing kiss.

Green eyes with wide with utter shock and surprise as her sister pushed her tongue aggressively into the younger girl’s mouth. Starfire moaned blissfully since her body was still afflicted with something that made her feel like jelly, thus she lowered her eyes and mewled in pleasurable whimpers as her sister twisted her tongue around her own.

“Mmnnnhhh. Haaahhh.” Blackfire moaned breathily in a growl of arousal after withdrawing from Star’s mouth. 

The younger green eyed alien felt shock then relaxed in arousal due to the intoxication of the drug, Starfire reluctantly succumbed to enjoying Blackfire’s tongue in her mouth as the two made out together for a couple of minutes right there in front of everyone. 

“Hhhmmm.” Starfire hummed back feeling her eyes close in relaxation till she felt a tug on her shoulders slowly pulling her back from her sister’s incestous lesbian embrace.

“Muaahh, brotheeerr…” She cooed dreamily with a trail of saliva connecting from her lips to Blackfire’s and turned to see Ryandr’s smiling face as he trailed his hands down her waist again tugging on her crystal violet thong and pulling it down. 

Starfire let out a surprised yelp with tinged cheeks as her moistened teenage pussy became exposed for all to see. Blackfire licked her lips in excitement and started undressing herself practically tearing off all her clothing in front of all her people. 

“Behold the royal consummation of the king of Tamaran and his two sister wives and soon-to-be brood mothers. This will be a spectacle for ages to come, watch as he exerts his dominance over the two of us and be in awe as we produce heirs to the throne.” Blackfire announced loudly calling the rapt attention of the people. Many turned their heads up to see the sight of the naked siblings standing together with Ryand’r holding each sister at his sides proudly. 

He leaned over to Starfire’s face aggressively pulling her lips onto his in a searing deep kiss, many could see their tongues twisting over each other openly in a sloppy yet passionate manner. Many women were aroused by Ryandr’s assertiveness, then he pulled his mouth off of Starfire’s innocent face and felt Blackfire wrap her hands around his neck shoving her tongue down his throat.

Blackfire tugged his pants down revealing his throbbing thick erection in all its glory, she followed up with gingerly stroking it in her hand and egging Starfire to do the same. Her mind was still partly reasonable and tried to resist but a pinch on her ass courtesy of Ryandr’s hand goaded into her following suit.

“Oohhh, goodness.” Starfire whimpered cutely in an aroused state as she reached down and rubbed her fingers along her brother's mighty shaft. Ryand’r grunted in sensation at the touch of both his sisters’ hands feeling him up. 

Their fingers were nimble, firm, and soft, perfect for fluffing him. Blackfire’s right hand gingerly stroked the underside of his shaft while Starfire playfully rubbed along his balls. Both girls were feeling hot and bothered the longer they masturbated their brother, the crowd watched with some feeling urges stirring up inside them in lieu of the spectacle.

Ryand’r continued feeling his sisters massage his lengthy dick, making him groan pleasurably in response, until he felt ready enough to take care of his sister Koriand'r by taking her virginity. 

“Unnhgh, alright, I've had enough. Come here, sister.” Wildfire groaned with a smirk then pulled Starfire from the side to his chest locking lips with her in an aggressive tongue violating kiss that had her mewling and shivering in response. Blackfire stood back watching and rubbing her own fingers along her moistened snatch. The sight of the young innocent and heroic Starfire being taken lit up plenty of urges inside of her body.

“Mmmnngghh!” Starfire moaned as Ryandr’s tongue swirled around inside her mouth roughly tasting every bit of her before pulling off and throwing her down onto the floor. She was naked and laying on her back with legs parted and snatch glistening in arousal.

Wildfire descended upon her preparing to take her missionary style in front of everyone. The handsome muscular brother of the two girls pressed down upon her frame putting his face up close to hers, making her blush in the process, as he drew back and held her legs up in his hands. Starfire’s legging-clad feet dangled in the air as Ryand’r nudged his length closer to her snatch pressing round pinkish orange head onto her moist lips parting them open.

“Nngghh! Ryand’r...haaahh….” Starfire whimpered feeling her chest heave in sexual excitement while he looked on at her with a depraved smirk. His hips scooted closer to her body preparing to insert and with one full push he inserted himself into Starfire’s formerly virgin pussy! “Hhaggghhh!”

She screeched out in sensation at having her hymen taken, something the Gordanians tried to do when they enslaved her so long ago, and something she planned to give to Robin sometime in the future. Instead it was taken in one mighty thrust of her brother’s phallus and Starfire clutched her fingers around the carpet shaking with a pained sensation. 

“Nnggghh!” Blackfire moaned through a lip bitten expression as she rubbed her slit furiously with her right hand, her fingers dipped in and out her mandarin colored quirm in arousal as she watched her baby sister become a woman thanks to their brother.

“Oohhgghh yeah! Kory! You feel amazing.” Ryand’r moaned tossing his head back and started pushing himself in deeper stretching Starfire’s sensitive pussy out to accommodate his length as it pushed into her cervix.

Starfire's body shivered in sensation and she tossed her head back moaning loudly in euphoria. A flustered expression appeared on her face as a smile tugged on her lips upon feeling the thick foot length phallus spread out her quirm and sheath itself deep. Ryand’r started pumping into her waist creating loud smacking noises of flesh as his hips slammed into hers with a steady tempo.

“Aah aaahhh! Hhoohhh, brotheerrr!” Starfire moaned as her body rocked and rutted against Ryandr’s pounding form. 

His thick fully erect dick plunged wetly in and out of her quirm creating a constant squelching noise of penetration that made Kory whimper in sensation. Blackfire watched the sight of his buttock rowing inward then backward steadily picking up pace as he fucked their baby sister in earnest making her mewl in mind-broken bliss.

“Ah ah ah ah ah haaaaahh!” Starfire moaned with back arching off the ground and legs dangling up in the air wanting to wrap tightly around the form of the prince rutting into her. 

Wildfire groaned loudly in his throat relishing the tight constricting feel of Kory’s wet pussy squeezing him in deep. She reflexively constricted his length pulling him deeper and tugging on it with her vaginal muscles making him want to come, but Ryand’r held on strongly as he rutted gingerly into his sister with increased pace.

Lowering himself down on top of her in missionary position Ryand’r wrapped his arms around her midsection kissing up her collarbone and nibbling on her neck making her moan sensitively in pleasure. His ass rose and descended with increased pace as his dick noisily plunged into her snatch faster with more effort. His balls slapped against her ass and Kory’s toes curled as her legs suddenly wrapped around his lower back. Their bodies mashing together created a chorus of wet fleshy smack that grew in volume with Ryandr’s frenzied fucking. 

Blackfire, after fingering her own slick cunt plenty of times already, decided to join in and walk over to them. Starfire moaned and humped against the floor as Wildfire rutted into her animatedly, his dick pushed and thrusted into the deepest parts of her cunt fucking her senseless while relishing in the juicy constrictions of her cunt clamping down on him.

Kory grunted letting out a moan and yelp of bliss as she shook against the red carpeted floor. Her eyes were squeezed shut in ecstasy as she hung her head back moaning with mouth agape. She opened up her eyes when she felt a darkness loom over her head and saw Blackfire’s dripping pair of nether lips descend upon her surprised face. 

With a slump Blackfire straddled the mouth of her little sister immediately feeling the sharp sensation of her tongue sliding into her wet quirm.

“Ooohh yes! Haaaahh, that’s it, little sister. Service me at your leisure, we’ll be doing this forever with our dear brother giving us children for ages to come. Hooaaahh!” Blackfire moaned and began riding Starfire’s face with expedient swaying motions of her cunt sliding across her lips rapidly. 

Starfire was quick to eat out her sister and tongue out her insides instinctually, she felt as if the aphrodisiac she was spritzed with granted her an instinctual knowledge on the carnal matters of servicing another woman. She felt Ryand’r continue pumping his length deep into her sopping pussy creating small splashes of vaginal fluids with each frenzied thrusts. The crowned ruler leaned forward capturing Blackfire’s lips into his mouth and sharing in on another passionate incestuous kiss between them while he gingerly fucked Starfire underneath.

She moaned and groaned in constant while pressing her lips against Blackfire’s juicy slit, Starfire felt intoxicated by her sister’s taste and eagerly worked her tongue into it making her grind her buttocks all over her head.

Moans and erections started coming from all around at the perverse primal display of incest between royalty. Plenty of women eyed Ryandr’s rutting form as he pumped and pumped into Starfire’s waist creating moanful grunts from the girl as she fast approached her climax. Ryand’r felt his balls beginning to boil with coming eruption as well and started grinding his waist slowly and pleasurably into Starfire’s pussy. 

At some  point he hit a very sensitive g-spot inside his sister causing her to undulate violently in pulsing orgasm underneath the two!

“Nnnggghhhh!” She wailed out in climax between Blackfire’s legs as her body shook with wet sporadic convulsions all over Wildfire’s dick.

The crowned ruler grunted loudly within Blackfire’s mouth as he rutted his hips strongly into her convulsing body, feeling the intense moist muscles squeeze and tug on his dick pulling him into orgasmic release. He pulled off of Blackfire’s lips with a deep grunt and plunged himself into Starfire’s drooling snatch one last time before cumming. His balls bloated and pumped in constant reflex sending thick bulges of potent sperm straight into Starfire’s unprotected womb!

Dismounting off of her sister’s face Blackfire raised herself off to see Starfire’s orgasmic expression while Ryand’r let out inside her thoroughly. Both sisters heard the intense throbbing pulsations of sperm blasting out of his dick and spurting hard inside her unguarded teenage womb, Starfire’s face contorted into an expression of delirious ecstasy as she felt pump after pump of her brother’s semen splash into her insides. Her body shook with continuous orgasm for roughly a minute until she went ragdoll after feeling spent.

“Uunnngh, oohh yes, dear sister. You have not tasted the splendor of intercourse until now, you will have it with no one else other than me from now on. Especially since you’re going to be my wife and bearing my child alongside our sister.” Ryand’r said darkly  with a breathy grunt and pulled out of Starfire’s quirm unleashing a soft gooey trail of semen oozing out of her freshly fucked hole.

“Mmmhh, quite a sight to behold, darling, but she is yours now. We should make sure her friends don’t come snooping around here looking for her later.” Blackfire purred till Ryand’r grabbed her by the shoulders and threw onto all fours against the floor. Her ass stuck out wagging enticingly at him as he sauntered over with fully erect dick in his hand.

Blackfire licked her lips in depraved excitement as her brother grabbed her hips and slammed himself into her sopping quirm with a hard thrust!

“Haaaahhh! Oohh yes, brother! Yes! Ream me like I’m a mere animal! Mark me as your possession for I am yours!” Blackfire wailed out with delirium as she felt Ryandr’s cock burrow noisily into her snatch again followed by the hard slamming of his hips into her buttocks.

Ryand’s waist slapped hard and frenzied into his sister’s ass resulting in loud wet smacks resounding throughout the throne room. Neither sibling cared they were being watched by their people, in fact they found it more enticing that they were. Some were even flushed with budding arousal that had built up since Ryand’r took Starfire on the floor. The fact that she was seen sprawled, naked, and with cum oozing out of her quirm further titillated the depraved siblings. 

Ryand’r rutted and pounded hard into Blackfire’s ass feeling her vaginal muscles clench and squelch all over his meat. He groaned pleasurably within his throat as he felt her squeeze and suck his length in with each hard slap of bodies in doggy style position.

Just like how their first time within his bedroom after he had ‘awoken’ to his darker self, Ryand’r looked back fondly on the memory as he repeatedly rutted into his sister. Their bodies meshed and Ryandr’s hips slapped rapidly into her from behind, Blackfire moaned wordlessly with mouth hung agape as she felt his appendage push deeply into her body with savage energy channeled into his hips. He used some of his alien strength to smash his pubic bone into her mound harder and wormed his long hard dick into her very womb with every thrust. This carried on noisily throughout the throne room for nearly an hour on end with Wildfire’s rutting becoming faster, harder, and louder toward the end.

Now he was fucking her in a hammering rapid-fire pace making her body bounce back and forth into his hips. Loud wet squelching noises erupted between him and his sister’s mound as Blackfire started shivering wildly with impending climax. Grunting and digging his dick deeply into her pussy Ryand’r then reached over her backside spooning the former villainess and grabbing her tits into each of his hands. 

“Hooaaahhhh! Hooh yes, darling Ryand’r! Yes! Tame me! Fuck and breed me like a bitch! I’ll bear you many children to come so long as I get to have this my entire life!” Blackfire wailed out with delirium as her face screwed up into an overly ecstatic blissful expression consisting of eyes rolling up and tongue rolling out of her open mouth.

Ryand’r grinned widely and squeezed her tits pleasurably in response as he continued pounding his dick hard into her sopping cunt creating more wet noises and grunts until she started shaking violently. Tensing up and curling back against his chest Blackfire let out an ear piercing moan and felt her vaginal walls clench down hard in wet wild climax.

“Aagghaaaaaa!” She shrieked out in ecstasy and Ryand’r grunted after delivering one final slam into her pussy from behind. His fingers squeezed her tits hard as he clenched his teeth and let out an intense orgasm inside her body.

Thick molten ropes of semen erupted out from the head of his dick and splashed into her womb! Blackfire shuddered and shook some more in ecstasy as she felt the hot semen pour inside filling her womb up to capacity. It was a good thing she was already confirmed pregnant with Ryandr’s child shortly after seducing him and unleashing his wilder side. He had never let up on cumming inside of her, plus he was rather potent to begin with. Blackfire glowed with pride knowing she was carrying his baby and was even prouder knowing that their sister will join them in having one too.

“Uugh! Oohhhh yeah! Mmnnh.” Ryand’r moaned as he felt the last bulges of spunk flow out of his dick and into Blackfire’s snatch. After finishing up he pulled out leaving a gooey trail to ooze out of her savagely fucked quirm and stand up with pride while wearing the crown of Tamaraan’s ruler.

“It’s good to be king.” He said to himself standing before his audience firmly making his impression on the populace.

****************

Later within the bedroom….

Wildfire sat at the head of his bed feeling the thirsty lips and eager tongues of both his sister lick up his shaft naked. Both girls had bulging bellies signifying their four-month pregnancies, neither of them bothered to wear much outside of their collars and silken leggings and both rarely left the palace at all. In fact they spent most of their time being bred by the Ryand’r whenever possible for their sexual appetites were insatiable just like his was, but come the time for the offspring to arrive he was going to be a fair and strong-willed ruler of Tamaraan despite the off-putting impression the coronation made some time ago.

That being said….

“I wonder if I should take others to bed with me.” He wondered smirking in mischievous thought while holding his chin. 

 

**End of Chapter**

 

To be continued….?

 

 

  
  



	3. Family Full Circle

 

**Black Flame Royalty**

**Chapter Three- Full Family Circle**

**By Azure**

 

*********

Following Starfire and Blackfire’s corruption by their domineering brother R’yandr, both sisters settled into their new positions in life as his wives and brood mothers. Some time ago R’yandr had taken Starfire right in front of the populace after a match to deem which sibling should run the throne. He won, of course, and had his way with her right there in front of many Tamarannean eyes. It wasn’t difficult to break Kory’s mind and make her his slave, eventually he took her and Blackfire to his bedroom to mate with both of them some more. 

The proud and rather wild ruler Tamaraan inseminated both of his sisters over and over again till their insides could no longer contain his sperm. The overflow left quite a mess in the bed sheets, when a handmaiden or two came along to clean up R’yandr couldn’t help himself and bent the attractive young woman over and left her with a creampie. This had been a daily routine since that time, his libido had skyrocketed which left the sisters to tend to their brother/husband’s needs quite often lest he impregnates the entire female populace of Tamaraan. 

Eventually he calmed himself down and was smart enough to command his handmaidens to take contraceptives, he needn’t more heirs or bastard children after all. When the time came for Stafire and Blackfire to give birth R’yandr was right there at their side clutching their hands fondly and enduring the experience with them. Despite his corrupted nature he still cared for his wives.

To his mild disappointment they each had girls, he wanted a son, but loved them nonetheless. He and Kory named their daughter ‘Robin’, out of fondness for her human friend and would-be lover back down on Earth. The child Blackfire sired him was named Myana, an exotic name that came from a rare jewel she was rather fond of. The group of siblings settled down, ever so slightly, on their lovemaking to raise the kids properly. Tamaraan was a rather harsh world to live on and the queens wanted to make sure they would grow up right and not overly twisted despite the inane rule of their brother.

But then, everything changed when R’yandr received some shocking news regarding their mother; Luand’r….

He found out she was still alive.

********

 

Clenching his fist and feeling it shake, Ryand’r had his scouts repeat the report they just made to him. He was sitting atop the throne with his sister wives at his side wearing elegant royal gowns and matching crowns on their heads. Ryand’r was wearing his over cloak and the ruler headdress over his forehead with a look of utter shock on his face as the Tamaraan soldier kept his kneeling position.

“Yes, m’lord. Our men recognized her, the former queen Luand’r in the flesh alive. She is being held prisoner by the Psions on a base located around Titan. It is unclear what they were doing with her, but it is evident they had other prisoners there and are perhaps running experiments on them as we speak. What should we do?” 

Ryand’r cradled his chin in deep thought. All three of them had always hoped their mother was alive somewhere since her whereabouts regarding her supposed death were often vague. Now they knew better, they could bring her back to them, but therein lies another problem. What if she took back the throne from him? Saw what he did with his sisters and bore two daughters from them? Would she be disgusted? Would she revolt? What should he do about this development?

Blackfire saw his inner turmoil and addressed the scout.

“Leave us for an hour, will you? I think your ruler needs to discuss this with the two of us.” She commanded and the soldier obeyed before getting up and leaving the throne room. It was just the three of them now.

“Mother is alive….! I am filled with most joy that she is. I’m sure our daughter will be happy to see her, will she?” Starfire asked looking at her husband.

“I know what you’re thinking, darling. What would mother do if she learned of this relationship  between the three of us? I think all you need to do regarding that is to seduce her yourself and ‘convince’ her, hm?” Blackfire suggested darkly making Starfire blush brightly at the scandalous nature of her suggestion.

“It’s not only that, dear wife. There is also the problem of the Scions. They are powerful in number and abilities, not to mention how well guarded they have their experimentation labs.” Ryand’r then looked up at his two sisters. “If we’re going to rescue her and bring her to the fold we need all the help we can get in liberating her and the others from that lab.”

He turned to focus on Starfire. 

“Perhaps you can call in a favor from your friends, the Teen Titans, I know you have not left on bad terms since announcing your marriage and pregnancy, correct?”

Starfire slowly nodded and greeted him back with a friendly smile.

“They respect and cherish my relationship to them regardless of becoming a wife and mother to our daughter. They have also recruited a worthy hero by the name of Wonder Girl to take my place, If I ask them I’m sure they will aid us.” She answered honestly. Ryand’r nodded then looked to Blackfire.

“I believe you have connections to the Omega Men, do you not? Their members have amicably befriended you, I think. Would it be possible to ask for their assistance?””

Blackfire shrugged with a coy smirk. 

“They are honorable and Superheroes to boot, plus they are not on friendly terms with the Psions anyway. Those cretins are menace to all, if we ask for their cooperation they will deliver. I believe you are interested in one of their females as well, aren’t you brother?”

Ryand’r smirked, his wife knew him well.

“I can hide nothing from you two. Yes, I have my eyes set on Kalista, Queen of Euphoric. As much as I would like take their feral member Felicity as well, I’d hate to leave their race to extinction. I will instead have her mate with Tigorr after all is said and done, but for right now my eyes are set on our mother and that Queen. What say you, sisters? Shall we make our family whole again?”

Both girls nodded happily and got pulled into his arms to push themselves into his body. Both sisters smothered their brother’s lips with their own in hungry wet fashion. Starfire suckled his lips apart gingerly while Blackfire slurped her tongue in between the two of them creating an erotic three-way make out session. Ryand’r groped both of their asses in his hands and held them close as the siblings made out together for nearly half an hour before getting things moving.

********

Later, they made contact with Earth’s Teen Titans and Starfire found that, despite Robin moving on and connecting with Batgirl, they were still close friends  and allies. He was still leading the team and since the Brotherhood of Evil was taken down they had expanded their network of allied teen heroes to help them patrol the world. Thus, it was no hassle at all when Robin decided to take the T-Ship with Wonder Girl, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, into space to meet up for the great siege on the Psion lab.

Blackfire made contact with The Omega Men and convinced them to take up the fight against the Psion lab as well. Telling them they were holding captives from all over the known galaxy the team of heroes immediately decided to join the fray. Ryand’r had been eyeballing Wonder Girl, Felicity, and that minx of a woman named Kallista the entire time they assembled on Tamaraan. He sensed there was a little tension between himself and Robin the Boy Wonder for taking Starfire, his own sister, to be his wife. He sensed it, but he could not see it. The boy had a completely stoic face.

Deciding not to let them do all the work Ryand’r, along with his two wives, dressed up in battle ready clothing and assembled a small army of Tamaraan’s fiercest warriors ready to go liberate their mother. 

It was a battle of epic proportion when all three teams arrived at the Psion labs, the teen heroes clashed and overwhelmed the surprised aliens in little time at all. Ryand’r battled his way through horde after horde of powerful Psion aliens in order to get to his mother. When he arrived at her science cell he saw that the beautiful regal woman had not changed in appearance since the days of his youth. She was still as youthful look and mature in body condition the day she left them, Tamaraans age gracefully after all, but still to see her again in the flesh made his heart swell. The darker part of him felt aroused after taking in her nearly nude form wearing the tattered clothing.

Luand’r was surprised by his appearance and rushed over to greet her son in a fierce hug. The two reunited back with the rest of the super heroes convening just outside the lab on one of the Tamaranian fleet ships. A jovial reunion was wrought between the royal family of siblings and their mother bringing a tear to everyone’s face. 

Leaving the Psions to the Green Lantern corp Ryand’r invited everyone back to the palace of a well-deserved celebration on him. The Titans were reluctant at first, but with Starfire brightly smiling saying she wished to spend time with them again they agreed. Among the Omega men joining them, it was Tigorr, Felicity, and Kallista herself. The others decided to cover everything regarding the reports to the Green Lantern corps.

Ryand’r couldn't have been happier for the arrangement and the dark opportunity that lies within.

******

“Ah, it’s good to be regular clothing again.” Luand’r said out loud wearing a royal violet gown over her voluptuous body. Her dark violet hair was tied back into an overhead ponytail and her face, resembling Starfire’s to some extent, sheened with cleanliness after bathing in a much needed shower.

She was in her old bedroom when she heard the knock on her door and Ryandr’s voice coming from the other side.

“Mother? It’s me, may I come in? The festivities are really getting exciting down below, me and my sisters would really want you to join us.” 

“Coming, son.~” Luand’r said back in a heavenly tone before going over to the door and opening it to see Ryand’r standing there wearing his traditional princely vestments. He had a welcoming smile on his face and a bright upbeat glint in his eyes as he took her hands and led her away from the room.

Luand’r giggled at his mirth and wondered where he was taking her. 

“Son, where are we going? Is the party not downstairs in the royal courtyard?” Luand’r asked as he silently brought her to a downstairs dungeon that had been redesigned with more ‘alluring’ and comfortable aesthetics in mind. 

Violet and magenta, an incense that excited one’s nerves of sensitivity, and a cacophony of strange sounds becoming louder the close they got. Luand’r became suspicious as they got close. Now there they were in front of a pair of large overarching doors standing between them and the room.

“Ryand’r?” Luand’r asked looking at her son with growing suspicion and weariness. 

The prince and ruler of Tamaraan looked back at her with a sinister smile before pushing open the doors to show her a highly debaucherous scene for her eyes.

Luand’r covered up her mouth with her hands when she saw what her son revealed to her and part of her may have been titillated by it in a sick twisted sense of arousal.

“Unnhh! Ooaahhh!” Kallista, the Queen of Euphorix, groaned out as her naked sweaty body tossed back and forth to Starfire’s hips grinding against her cooch. 

The Queen was a lithe moderately slender woman with short brunette hair and white eyes, her skin glistened with its natural sheen coupled with the sweat made from this back to back lesbian sex she was having with Koriand’r. The young Queen, still appearing like a teenager despite having given birth to her daughter earlier this year, was naked as the day she was born. She propped herself up using one hand and ground her slippery cunt up against Kallista’s hairless quirm in sensation grooving pleasure.

“Hoaahhhh! Unnhh!” She groaned out pleasurably as her naked body ground up against Starfire’s smooth pelvis. Luand’r felt dirty having to watch her daughter’s moistened folds squelching up against the other woman in sexual bliss. She didn’t know if she should leave the room or inquire to her son for the reason of this, but then she turned and saw Blackfire sitting across on a beanbag chair wearing nothing but a slave outfit. 

She had a collar on and a transparent sash around her hips as she cross-legged wearing nothing else. Her breasts were fully exposed and have shown to grown bigger since she saw her last, the same could be said for Starfire. Ryand’r left out much information from her following her rescue, all she knew was that he was current ruler of Tamaraan right now and nothing else. She didn’t even know she had grandchildren from her two daughters.

Blackfire was simply sitting cross-legged admiring the scene of another pair’s copulation happening a few feet from her. Luand’r felt her son’s hands on her head steering her to look over at the furry pair of superheroes, Tigorr and Felicity of the Karnan race, engaging in animalistic mating right there before her eyes. The larger more feral looking male specimen grunted and groaned as he pressed himself  repeatedly into the white-furred cat girl’s body.

She mewled and squealed out in erotic bliss as her legs kicked up in the air dangling helpless as Tigorr’s larger form pressed down against her pelvis. The sopping sound of his large barbed penis pushing feverishly into her cunt echoed throughout the room along with Kallista’s moans. The Royal woman moaned and writhed as she feverishly worked her mound against Starfire’s in sexual bliss, it seemed all of them were in a state of highly aroused state of reason and are currently rutting like animals with each other.

“I-I….son...what is the reason you showed me this?” Luand’r asked turning her face to the side and seeing him undress his clothing appearing naked before her eyes.

His foot length member sprung out readily in thick veiny glory. Luandr’s eyes drifted down to his manhood noticing how stuffed his balls looked and how masculine his body was. She knew she shouldn't’ be having these thoughts about her own son, but seeing him stand there like a magnificent male specimen kept her rooted to her spot.

“Because, Mother….” Ryand’r then pulled on her wrists slowly guiding her into the area where all the sexual activity was happening. He then brought up a vial containing the same extract sex drug Blackfire first used on him to her lips.

Feeling hypnotic and somewhat enfeebled by the incense Luand’r couldn’t resist and felt the beaked tip of the vial pour the contents down her throat.

“Mmmnnh!” Luand’r felt the effect immediately making her feel her body become sensitive to positive sensation. Her legs bucked inwardly and her skin felt tingles after drinking the extract. Another part of her mind told her she should've refused, should have said something to Ryand’r in regards to this bizarre thing she showed her.

But she couldn’t, she was feeling her inhibitions loosen greatly and the feel of her clothing becoming uncomfortable to wear. Fortunately, Ryand’r obliged her unspoken thoughts and went up to her after putting down the vial. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned into his mother’s face sucking her soft warm lips into his mouth for a sensual incestuous kiss. The instant she felt his lips squish into her own Luand’r felt the euphoric sensations inside her body begin to surge out and overwhelmed her. This caused her to grab the back of his head and pull him in deeper allowing his lips to smother wetly into her own mouth. 

“Hhmmnnhh!” Luand’r hummed breathily from between her lips in excitement as she started spreading open her son’s mouth to engage his tongue in an erotic embrace.

Ryand’r internally smirked and welcomed the change, he reached down and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her deeper into his masculine frame. Luand’r then closed her eyes and surrender herself to the carnal bliss of sucking on her son’s tongue in erotic splendor. The pair began making out passionately with growing frenzy. Ryandr’s hands went down her sides to cup her buttocks tightly prompting her to leap up into his frame with legs wrapping around his waist.

The former queen was lost in incestuous bliss now and hungrily sucking out her son’s saliva from his mouth. Just as Ryand’r and his two sisters planned.

“Oh.~ Looks like he has started, better go join them.” Blackfire said to herself leaving her comfy spot on the pillow chair with the two Karnan beast people behind her still rutting like it was mating season.

She Sashayed over to her brother’s back and placed her hands around his shoulders proudly as he ground his length along Luandr’s flat stomach. 

“That was easier than I thought, I guess it helps to have more potent samples of that drug I used on you earlier.” Blackfire purred beside Ryandr’s neck and saw him nod in agreement while still tonguing out his mother's throat. She glided her hands along his shoulders keeping him relaxed while he groped his mother’s buttcheeks in his hands. 

“Hhmmhh.” Luand’r hummed out in growing pleasure till they broke off from their embrace to allow for a breath of warm air. She looked positively fascinated by her son and licked her lips as a trail of drool bridged from her mouth to his. 

Her emerald green eyes glinted with lust as she stared adoringly at her son and then her daughter with wanton lust.

“Kory is still over there ‘warming up’ the Queen Kallista, what say you and me break her in, darling?” Blackfire crooned and cupped his chin before sucking his lips into hers from the side before their mother. 

Luand’r simply melted with lust and snuggled herself closer to Ryand’r pressing her lips up against his neck sucking along his skin. The three went on like this for a couple of minutes with Ryand’r swapping between swallowing his sister’s tongue and doing the same to his mother’s. The girls moaned heatedly as they shared in his saliva in tandem, they kissed his lips with highly erotic splendor until the pair kissed each other in incestuous mother-daughter embrace.

Eventually the trio retreated to a nearby circular bed with the two siblings undressing their mother piece by piece until she was fully naked. Blackfire whistled impressed by her mother’s gorgeous physique, she had a modest hourglass figure with slim waist and wide baby bearing hips. She was average in height was only a head taller than Ryand’r, but her breasts were sublime. Ryand’r salivated at the sight of those DD cup sized tits bouncing in full glory, he immediately matched his hungry lips onto her left nipple making her squeal out in euphoria before falling back onto the bed. 

“Uunnghhh! Hohhh!” She crooned out in a sharp squeal of elation as they started working their lips along their mother with impassioned lust. Blackfire shut her up by latching her lips onto hers exchanging them in a sexual tongue sucking embrace. The mother and daughter duo moaned out wetly in wailing bliss with Luand’r swallowing her daughter’s tongue into her mouth erotically.  Ryand’r was on his knees and positioned himself by her base. 

He lifted her legs up high into the air using both hands, his stiff member perked up readily as it hovered just above her dripping mound. He eyed her lightly fuzzed slit with unbridled hunger and lust, keeping his hands on her thighs he had her legs suspended in the air and guided himself onto the woman who gave him life.

Luand’r broke off from Blackfire’s hungry lips with a surprised face and saw her son mounting her in what is called ‘Mating Press position’. His masculine physique towered over her with his left arm hooking under her neck and his hips pushing the monster of a dick into her juicy quirm.

“Nnnhgghhh! Haaa aahhhhhh!” She squealed out with a fierce blush on her face as Ryand’r spread her vagina lips open with his massive meat. Her pussy lips spread wide open, making her feel more ‘full’ than she ever had in her life. Her toes curled together as her legs hung in the air. Ryandr’s waist closed into her pelvis ensuring his gigantic phallus was entirely inside of her pussy filling her up.

The engorged head of his meat had passed through her cervix and poked out inside of her womb making her feel sensitive nerve-rending waves of sexual bliss. Her chest arched forward poking her tits out toward his muscled chest and her face screwed up into an expression that made him chuckle in dark delight. The regal woman’s eyes drifted up in her sockets with mouth puckered into a cute circle, she was so entrenched in the feeling of having been filled up that she felt that her mind broke to the sensations. 

“Oohhhh! Darling….!~” Luand’r crooned out as Ryand’r started humping into her taint plunging her insides full of his mighty cock. 

Her legs jerked back and forth slowly back at first as he adjusted to a decent rhythm in which to fuck his own mother. Ryand’r groaned in pleasure at her tightness squeezing around his length. Sloppy wet squelching noises kept coming out of her juicy quirm as his large bloated balls slapped lightly into her ass. Ryand’r rutted deeply and expediently into her body relishing the wet tightness her pussy had to offer.

He tossed his head up and grunted loudly in pleasure then reached both of his hands to her chest squeezing those large melons into each one. Luand’r elicited a sharp shriek of sensation when he did that, he smirked knowing he had just found one of her weak spots and continued groping her nipples tenderly underneath his fingers. His hips continued smacking into her waist at a seasoned pace, he was going faster and drilling his mother harder making her mewl even more by the second. Blackfire watched this with a smile and decided to join in the action. 

Getting up and positioning her body over Luandr’s face she straddled her mother’s hand ground her naked pussy against her hungry pair of lips. The woman had no qualms anymore about incest, instead, she grabbed her arms around her daughter’s thighs pulling her body further onto her face. Blackfire’s juicy pair of nether lips were soon being devoured by her mother’s mouth making her groan breathily in rising bliss. She made sure to grind and wiggle herself thoroughly onto her face making sure she got a full taste of her daughter’s tangy pussy. Luand’r didn’t disappoint, she tongued out Blackfire’s womanhood very thoroughly and sucked out any leaking juices she’d secrete from it. Blackfire was loudly moaning and holding her head while riding her mother’s head in reverse cowgirl position. 

Meanwhile, Ryand’r steadily pumped and pumped hard into her cunt making her feel the intense strokes his hips had to offer. His member stroked hard and hit deep forcing the woman to groan from underneath Blackfire’s body. Since his hands were on her breasts Luand’r wrapped her legs around her son’s waist keeping him rooted into her body and prevented him from leaving.

“Hehe, it wasn’t like I was going to pull out anyway.  I want your womb stuffed with my seed, mother, you will bear me more heirs.” Ryand’r breathed out and started hammering his waist into his mother’s body at a more frenzied pace. 

A furious chorus of skin slapping noises followed as the prince ruler of Tamaraan pounded his mother’s cunt rampantly for minutes on end. The woman underneath him undulated and tossed about while being pressed by her two children. Ryand’r rutted passionately into her pussy making her stir and moan in absolute bliss. Blackfire suddenly came after having her mother push her tongue into a very sensitive spot, she clenched her legs around her head and bucked her hips cumming wildly. The former empress underneath lapped up all her vaginal fluids as though starving with thirst. The spongy feeling of her tongue sliding across her mound in back and forth motion had Blackfire mewling sharply in ecstasy. 

Ryand’r had one of her legs up in the air continuing to plow deeply into his mother’s cunt, he had been going at it for some time now and felt her pussy muscles about to give in. Following a few more thrusts inside he felt her vessel buck hard around his length squeezing him tightly in orgasmic bliss. Feeling the pressure of her wet pink flesh milking his appendage Ryand’r bucked hard into Luandr’s body and felt his climax ripped through him. His balls bloated and his dick pumped her insides full of white as she came violently underneath them. Her toes wiggled and her body shuddered as her womb filled up entirely with his potent seed. Ryand’r groaned loudly in orgasmic pleasure as his sperm pumped straight into his mother’s body. He could feel his little swimmers racing to make contact with any egg cells inside of her, he knew she was still capable of siring children and fucking her while carrying happened to be a hot fantasy of his.

Pumping and feeling his cum splash thoroughly into her body he continued to cum for a full minute until expiring. Blackfire dismounted her face leaving a goofy smile flashing back at them while she continued to twitch. He pulled out next and let a gooey trail of spunk oozing out of her quirm, Ryand’r admired his handiwork for a moment then looked over to see Starfire fingering Kalista’s pussy after having bent her over on her knees.

Smirking he felt his erection perk up readily and walked over to take the wheel from his other sibling. He left his mother there on the bed to soak in the afterglow of their incestuous bliss as Ryandr’s sperm cells met with an egg and made fertilizing contact.

Walking over to Starfire repeatedly dipping her fingers into Kalista’s slightly pale cunt made Ryand’r hard again by the time he arrived. The formerly innocent wife of his looked up at him beaming with positivity just as she made the queen of Euphorix come in her hand.

“Uunnghh! Oohhhh!” She groaned out shivering when her folds convulsed over Star’s fingers spritzing her hands in her fluids. 

She retracted it from her snatch and slowly licked each digit up using her tongue and admiring the taste. 

“She is most pleasant, brother. Rather tight between the legs actually, she has not had any sexual activity since her late husband’s passing.” She reported with a sultry purr in her voice. Her face shifted from innocence to deviousness when engaging Ryand’r again. “She will break to your magnificent phallus quite easily. Make her yours, my loving sibling and husband.” 

“Will do. Thanks for getting her warmed up for me.” Ryand’r said and lifted Star up onto his lips for a brief yet passionate kiss. He held her closely as he cleaned out the inside of her mouth with his tongue getting a taste of Kallista. Once they pulled off he slapped her orange ass and gestured her to go over and eat their mother out. Starfire was all too giddy to turn down that request and walked over to her prone form.

“And so falls the Euphorix empire with their queen personally at my mercy.” Ryand’r said to himself in a sinister voice as he stood above Kallista’s heavily breathing form. Her white eyes peered up at him tiredly and with a bit of uncertainty inside them despite the growing lust inside her body. Her silver orbs reflected the magnificent appendage of his cock becoming fully erect above her face tempting her to taste it. 

Ryand’r grinned widely and knelt down to her body grabbing her lithe pair of hips and turning her around onto her hands and knees. He propped her up himself in a doggystyle position with the fallen queen complying every step of the way, now she was keeping herself up and in balance while the rule of Tamaraan guided his erection to her slit. With a hard push of his hips he immersed his length into the sopping moist pocket that was Kallista’s tight pussy.

“Mmmnnngh!” She mewled sharply with her tongue rolling out of her mouth in a wide delirious smile. The drug that Blackfire and Ryand’r mass produced had an amplified effect on her physiology and made her more sensitive to pleasure of any kind. 

Ryand’r gripped her waist harder and started pushing his length deeper into her pussy hitting her cervix and stimulating her even further. Biting down on his lips he began pounding her quirm hard with fast direct strokes. His hips lightly smacked against her ass making skin slapping noises that quickened in pacing and coincided with her moans.

Her round peached shaped ass clapped hard against Ryandr’s navel, her tits swung back and forth with her face maintaining that euphoric look. The man’s thrusts rattled the bed they were on as the stench of sex filled up more of the room. Nearby, there was the two sister wives eating out their mother while he was busy over here fucking the life out of Kallista. Starfire and Blackfire moaned tastefully in their mother’s waist scooping up various globs of spunk to ingest and share between each other in erotic tongue-fueled action. The sight made him even hornier causing his dick to twitch as it pounded Kallista’s cervix hard.

The pristine light skin she had made her body more lubricated, thus, making it easier for him to push his length deep inside of her. Her pink tightness squeezed down sporadically on his length as he rutted into her like an animal.

“H-Harder! Oohhh yes! Breeeeed meee! Ooaaahhhhh!” Kallista howled out as her body rocked back and forth in intensity. 

Ryand’r smirked and fiercely pounded himself into her buttocks feeling her vessel begin to clench and squeeze down onto him signaling her impending climax. He was enjoying this too much, here was a queen of an entire world mewling to him how she craved his dick. 

‘She’ll get more than that. She’ll have my heirs.’ He thought and obliged her commands. Gripping the skin of her waist harder he intensified his thrusting, plunging deeper, faster, and more intensely into the woman. His member pushed so hard into her pussy it knocked her cervix incessantly. 

Her mildly athletic frame bounced back and forth again and again as he continued fucking the life out of her. Ryand’r eventually picked up one of her legs and lifted it to drape over his shoulder giving him more access to her pussy causing her to turn sideways onto her body. Her vessel squeezed his cock after she twisted her position, Kallista bit her bottom lip in unbridled lust and let out her sluttiest moan yet before reaching her left arm up to grab ahold of his shoulder. Their bodies meshed and smacked together faster with impending orgasm about to rip right through them.

Working his hips into her rump at an accelerated rate Ryand’r pounded Kallista’s cunt for all it was worth for several more minutes until he hilted to the base inside her and letting out his climax. Kallista herself shivered and clenched her fingers down onto the surface letting her orgasm surge through her body once she felt his member push into her womb.

“Aaahaahhh!” She howled out in bliss and felt her vessel clenching tightly and repeatedly on Ryandr’s meat determined to get her fill.

He grunted out loudly and plunged his hips into her buttocks, thrusting hard into it as his member discharged rope after rope of sperm into her unprotected body. She felt the gooey warmth of his seed splash into her womb by the truckload making her belly swell up slightly due to the sheer amount of it being deposited. Her face screwed up into one of pure bliss as her body sucked all the sperm out of his length. Again and again it pumped into her body leaving her eggs at the mercy of sperm cells now rushing to attack it and cement her pregnancy. 

Kallista shuddered some more and crooned blissfully before collapsing on the bed wearing that delirious smile she had. Ryand’r stayed lodged inside of her letting everything out and looking to see his sister wives enjoying each other in a raunchy lesbian sixty-nine arrangement. Both of them had their arms around each other’s thighs while digging their faces deeply into each other’s pussies. Starfire was on top gorging her sister’s cunt while Blackfire was underneath grinding her face into her sister’s taint. The two mutually pleasured each other while Luand’r laid unconscious on one of other beds wearing a peaceful smile.

Tigorr and Felicity still were going at it, the latter having a belly full of sperm after having successfully mated with her lover. He was taking her in doggystyle position now and frantically rutting into her furry body like no tomorrow.

‘This is fine, this is my design. I can only want to expand it even further and create a harem of loyal loving women to service me and bare my brood.’ Ryand'r thought darkly and dislodged from Kallista’s quirm letting a gooey trail of spunk ooze out in abundance. 

He sat on the bed with chin in one hand contemplating on how to apprehend and seduce the other members of the Teen Titans. His grin widened when it came to thoughts about WOnder Girl and Raven.

 

**To Be continued….**

End of Chapter Three

 

 


End file.
